Algo Contigo
by PauCev
Summary: RH, Songfic con la canción de Vicentico Algo Contig (se las recomiendo es lindísima!) Ron está perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga pero no se anima a decírselo. ¿Qué será lo que lo hará cambiar de parecer? RR!


N/A: Bueno, esta es muy parecida a mi otra historia, pero como la escribí directamente en castellano creo que salió mejor. Es una historia romántica que raya lo cursi (no me gusta esa palabra pero no encontré otra para decirlo), así que si no te gustan este tipo de cuentos te recomiendo que no la leas porque la vas a odiar :o)! Al resto espero que les guste y por favor mándenme su opinión (review)

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la letra de la canción 

**ALGO CONTIGO**

Ron la miraba desde lejos mientras ella leía sentada cerca del fuego. Era despampanante, y ella no lo sabía pero era la única. Muchos estudiantes habían notado cuánto había cambiado durante el verano, había logrado manejar el volumen de su pelo que ahora caía sobre su espalda en elegantes bucles; su figura también había cambiado, no era muy alta pero se cuerpo era casi perfecto (para Ron era perfecto); y a pesar de eso conservaba su sonrisa ingenua y sus ojos aún se iluminaban cuando hablaba acerca de sus ideales.

Si, muchos estudiantes habían notado a Hermione Granger, muchos la habían invitado a salir o se le acercaban en los pasillos, ofreciéndole cargar su mochila y haciéndole cumplidos. Pero había uno de ellos que la observaba de lejos, receloso. El único que la conocía de verdad, que sabía cuánto le molestaba que la acosaran así, el único que era consciente de que ella no había cambiado tanto, que era la misma estudiante aplicada y amiga leal de siempre, el único que la amaba de verdad y el único que no se lo decía. 

** Hace falta que te diga   
que me muero por tener algo contigo;  
es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho  
que me cuesta ser tu amigo.  
Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca  
sin deseártela de una manera loca,  
necesito controlar tu vida  
ver quien te besa  
y quien te abriga.**

Y ella seguía absorta en su libro, sin saber que había alguien que la miraba desde el otro lado de la sala común de Gryffindor, alguien que siempre estaría allí para cuidarla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. Eso era él, su guardaespaldas, el hombre que su cabeza siempre encontraba para llorar o descansar, su confidente, su amigo. Pero nada más, nunca algo más.

Cuántas veces había imaginado una cita con ella, infinitas ocasiones había intentado decirle lo que sentía pero nunca tenía el valor suficiente, ella era más que la mujer que amaba era su mejor amiga y si perdía eso nunca se lo perdonaría. Y sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo mirarla de lejos ya no era suficiente, abrazarla para consolarla ya no era suficiente; el la quería para él, poder abrazarla y besarla sin tener que esperar una excusa. Sabía que era quien podía hacerla feliz, si tan solo ella lo supiera. 

-*-*-Recuerdo*-*-*

"¿Por qué lloras 'Mione?" Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común con un libro abierto en su falda pero con la mirada fija en el piso, lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por su mejilla y Ron tuvo el repentino deseo de destruir lo que fuera que la había lastimado.

"Vi-Vicktor y yo te-terminamos… me envió una lechuza esta mañana diciéndome que me quería pero que nuestra relación a distancia se le hacía imposible de sostener y que necesitaba seguir adelante" Respondió ella, su cara empapada en lágrimas ahora, Ron la abrazó, no sabía que decirle ya que siempre había pensado que Krum era un idiota y que no la merecía pero sabía que eso era lo último que ella necesitaba escuchar en éste momento; apoyó su cabeza en su hombro consolándola, y así se quedaron en silencio, Ron nunca supo cuánto tiempo hasta que Hermione se durmió. Él no quería moverse para no despertarla, se veía tan tranquila.

"Te amo" le susurró al oído y podría haber jurado que entre sueños ella le dijo "yo también" 

*-*-*Fin del recuerdo*-*-*

Esa había sido la mejor y la peor noche de su vida. El recuerdo de Hermione llorando aún hacía que surgiera dentro de él la necesidad de matar a Vicktor Krum, pero sentirla tan cerca, saber que él era su punto de apoyo y él que había logrado hacerla sentir bien era la mejor sensación del mundo. Y sin embargo fue esa noche cuando descubrió que ya no le bastaba con adorarla en silencio, que quería ser su amparo y la causa de su alegría para siempre. 

** Hace falta que te diga   
que me muero por tener algo contigo;  
es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho  
que me cuesta ser tu amigo.  
Ya no puedo continuar espiando  
día y noche tu llegar adivinando,  
ya no se con que inocente excusa  
pasar por tu casa  
ya me quedan tan pocos caminos  
y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino  
no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo.**

Afuera llovía, las gotas golpeaban contra las ventanas de la torre. Hermione cerró su libro y se estiró para desperezarse, Ron bajó la mirada rápidamente quería seguir observándola pero no podía arriesgarse a que ella supiera, ¿o sí?

"¿Qué haces Ron?" Preguntó ella sentándose a su lado 

"Miraba llover, me encanta ver llover" Mintió él, bueno no era del todo una mentira ya que había pasado los últimos tres cuarto hora mirando lo que más le gustaba en el mundo.

"Si a mí también, el ruido de la lluvia es tranquilizador" Contestó ella distraídamente mirando hacia la ventana. Ron admiró su perfil perfecto, la pequeña nariz, los labios rojo furioso, ¡Cómo amaba y deseaba esos labios! No podía resistirlo más, tenía que decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca ella habl

"Hoy se cumplen seis meses" Dijo con vos temblorosa "desde que terminé con Vicktor"

"Oh" Todavía lo amaba, la tristeza en su voz la delataba. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que en decirle lo que sentía? Era obvio que aún sufría por lo de Krum ¿Por qué habría de elegirlo a él en lugar del famoso y millonario jugador de Quiditch?

Y estaba llorando nuevamente, y como en aquella memorable noche encontró consuelo en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

"Ron, ¿Crees que alguna vez alguien pueda amarme?" Dijo ella llorando en su hombro 

"¿De qué hablas 'Mione? Hay mucha gente que te ama"

"Si, pero y digo como mujer… más allá de la amistad…Desde que Vicktor rompió conmigo siento que nunca encontraré a nadie que me ame de verdad"

Había llegado el momento, no le importaba que ella no sintiera lo mismo, no le importaba que dar en ridículo ni arruinar su amistad, lo único importante era que ella supiera cuan perfecta era y que como él muchos la amarían y entre ellos estaba la persona de la que ella se enamoraría y con quien sería feliz para siempre. Éste último pensamiento le dolió como una espina en el corazón, nunca sería más que su confidente y su amigo, la vería desde lejos como siempre enamorarse y formar una familia con otro hombre y él se quedaría solo con sus sentimientos…

** Algo contigo, algo contigo  
niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
algo contigo, algo contigo.  
Triste destino que me espera sin poderte conocer  
algo contigo, algo contigo.  
Ya no hay excusas, ya no hay nada que tenga que perder  
algo contigo, algo contigo.  
Como un esclavo, esclavo para siempre no me importaría ser  
eternamente esclavo,  
niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
triste destino que me espera sin poderte conocer,  
ya no hay excusas niña, ya no hay excusas  
ya no hay nada que yo tenga que perder  
como un esclavo, eternamente esclavo no me importaría ser  
eternamente, niña, no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo**

"Hermione, yo te amo" Dijo temblorosamente

"Ron, eso es muy amable, yo sé que y Harry me quieren como yo a ustedes pero…"

"No Hermione, no entiendes, te amo de verdad desde el primer momento que te vi y nunca me animé a decírtelo hasta ahora porque tenía miedo de que esto arruinara nuestra amistad, pero es ya no importa… No quiero verte sufrir más y entiendo si me odias por esto pero quería que lo sepas. Eres la mujer más perfecta que conozco en todos los sentidos y no tengas dudas que muchos hombres se darán cuenta de ellos porque se ve a simple vista, todo lo que tienes que hacer es elegir al que tu ames y ser feliz con él"

Hermione no dijo nada, lo miraba fijo como si lo viera por primera vez realmente. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas pero ella no pestañeaba, una lágrima rebalsó y comenzó a caer pero Ron la limpió enseguida, no entendía por ella no había reaccionado pero sabía porque estaba llorando.

"Y…yo entiendo me ir y no tienes que volver a hablarme nunca…" Pero ella lo interrumpi

"Ron es fue lo más dulce que me han dicho… y yo"

"Está bien, yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero con que no me odies me alcanza"

"Ron, por su puesto que no te odio, ¿Cómo podría? Tú siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesité y yo nunca me di cuenta… hasta ahora de que eras tú la persona que siempre busqué, mi confidente, mi amigo, mi amor"

Ron no podía creer lo que oía, hasta que ella se acercó y lo suave y amorosamente. El la tomó de la cintura y ella del cuello, el beso se hizo más apasionado conforme ellos dejaban fluir los sentimientos que habían ocultado que nunca habían notado. 

Afuera dejó de llover y a través de las nubes un rayo de luna los atravesó. Finalmente el había logrado tener algo con ella. 

A/N: Si les gustó ésta y no leyeron las otras, se las recomiendo ;o)


End file.
